New Life : Naruto Uzumaki
by Nandeshiko
Summary: Dunia lama yang sudah hancur, membuat seorang pemuda bernama Naruto Uzumaki harus memulai hidupnya dari awal saat ia berpindah Dimensi yang penuh dengan kejutan. Academy, teman, Guru, Musuh...semua menantinya..


**New Life : Naruto Uzumaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Supernatural, Action**

 **Rating : K**

 **Status : Ongoing**

 **Chapter : 0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

Akhirnya perang Dunia Shinobi Ke empat berakhir. Juubi berhasil ku segel ke tubuh ku dengan menggunakan kekuatan Rikudo serta mata Rinengan.

Tapi, kemenangan itu tidak ada harganya. Seluruh penghuni dunia Shinobi sudah musnah di bombardir oleh kekuatan Juubi.

Mata ini, hanya itu satu-satunya yang tersisa dari bagian Sasuke. Disaat-saat terakhir, dia mengatakan untuk tetap hidup dengan menggunakan kekuatan mata ini.

Tekat mengalahkan Juubi bukan lah tekat untuk menyelamatkan dunia Shinobi. Tapi karena tekat ku menuntaskan apa yang di sampaikan Sasuke kepada ku.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, kau tetap harus hidup Naruto. Kalahkan Juubi, aku mohon pada mu" Itu lah pesan terakhir dari Sasuke.

Saat ini, Makhluk yang paling ku benci berada di dalam tubuh ku. Aku menyegel dan menekan seluruh kekuatan nya dengan Kekuatan Rikudo.

Dahulu mata kiri ku masih belum pulih, Kekuatan dari Rinengan ini sudah habis saat melawan Juubi dan membutuhkan waktu beberapa bulan sampai terisi penuh.

Hingga akhirnya tiba kekuatan mata kiri ini penuh. Aku menggunakan Jutsu Rikudo untuk membagi Juubi menjadi 9 bagian.

Bagian pertama, Dia adalah Seekor Bijuu berbentuk Rakun, namanya adalah Shukaku(ekor 1)

Bagian kedua, Dia adalah seekor Kucing besar yang di sebut Nekomata, namanya adalah Matatabi(ekor 2)

Bagian ketiga, Dia adalah seekor bijuu berbentuk seperti kura-kura, namanya adalah Isobu(ekor 3)

Bagian keempat, Dia adalah Bijuu berwujud kera raksasa, Namanya Son Goku(ekor 4)

Bagian kelima, Bijuu berbentuk seperti Serigala bercampur anjing.Namanya adalah Kokuou(ekor 5)

Bagian keenam, Bijuu yang memiliki bentuk seperti siput dalam wujud raksasa, Namanya adalah Saiken(ekor 6)

Bagian ketujuh, Bijuu yang satu-satunya memiliki sayap seperti serangga, Namanya adalah Chomei(ekor 7)

Bagian kedelapan, Seekor Gurita berkepala banteng. Namanya adalah Gyuki(ekor 8)

Bagian Kesembilan serta yang terakhir. Dia adalah partner ku dulu, Bijuu berbentuk Rubah, Namanya adalah Kurama(ekor 9)

Keseluruhan dari Bijuu adalah teman ku, aku sangat senang saat mereka kembali kedalam wujud masing-masing. Berbulan-bulan saat menunggu kekuatan mata ini pulih, Aku hanya berdiam diri di suatu tempat.

Setelah berhasil membagi keseluruhan Juubi, Aku menyegel patung Gedo Mazo yang merupakan cangkang Juubi didalam tubuh ku dengan menggunakan Jutsu penyegelan Rikudo.

Jika suatu saat segel itu terbuka. Bersamaan dengan itu, Juubi akan bangkit didalam diri ku.

Mata Rinengan ini sudah tidak kuperlukan lagi, untuk sementara ku segel karena perlu waktu yang lama bisa agar digunakan setelah menggunakan Jutsu tingkat tinggi seperti membagi para Juubi.

Setidaknya dengan kehadiran para Bijuu, Rasa sepi ku sedikit berkurang. Aku sudah menghabiskan waktu beberapa tahun di dunia yang kosong ini bersama dengan para Bijuu.

Karena aku adalah Jinchuriki sembilan Bijuu, wajah ku tetap sama walau pun sudah lima tahun berlalu. Sepertinya aku tidak mengalami penuaan. Tapi bukan abadi, Kurama menjelaskan, 30 tahun ku setara dengan satu tahun Manusia biasa. Yang artinya, aku bisa hidup hingga ratusan tahun.

Mengingat hal itu, para Bijuu berencana mengirim ku kesuatu dimensi. Dimensi itu terdapat makhluk hidup sama seperti dunia Shinobi.

Aku tidak tau kalau di alam semesta ini ada banyak Dimensi yang memiliki kehidupan.

Benar seperti yang dikatakan Kurama, aku harus pergi ke dunia di mana ada kehidupan, maka dari itu aku setuju dengan rencana mereka.

Akhirnya tiba, kesembilan Bijuu keluar dari tubuh ku dan berkumpul mengelilingi ku, mereka melakukan suatu Jutsu ruang dan waktu para Bijuu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Semua pandangan ku menjadi putih. Aku melihat para Bijuu kembali masuk ke dalam tubuh ku. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah kegelapan hampa muncul. Kurama mengatakan, ini adalah Celah dimensi atau yang dimaksud perbatasan antar satu dimensi kedimensi lain.

Aku mengikuti arus celah dimensi itu, dan beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah lubang dimensi terbuka dan menyedot ku masuk kedalam lubang itu.

Awalnya aku panik, tapi mata ku berkaca-kaca dan wajah ku terukir sebuah senyuman, aku saat ini berada di ketinggian 2000 meter di atas, dan dari sini aku bisa merasakan energi kehidupan serta melihat beberapa gedung tinggi yang sebelumnya belum pernah kulihat.

 _Next Chapter 1..._


End file.
